My Burden To Bear
by DefenderOfAllMankind
Summary: Yeshlynn, a young greaving widow is on the ship of Asgardians and is also 9 months pregnant. Her body goes into labor the night after the battle of Ragnorak. With no one to cling to in her life-changing moment, she finds herself being helped by his highness, Loki. Thanos takes over the ship for a mass murder.. (Please read and comment)
1. Waves i n the Galaxy

The ship full of the survivors of the fall of Asgard were floating throught space. The windows showed the never ending galexy and the sway of the ship fliying felt the rolling of waves.

Loki was reclining agenst one of the windows, he was not yet asleep but sill in a sleepy daze from the battel earlyer that day. He heard a small noise causeing his relaxed body the tighten and once again be alert.

The ship was full of thousands of sleeping Asgardians but this sound was unlike the soft breathing that filled the air, It was quick breathing with undertones of pain.

Loki got up, streached and started to silently move about. Tip toeing over the bodys of the agusted people. When his keen ears picked up the sound once again.

Loki turned a corner and his eyes meet with the sight of a maiden laying on the ground leaning her back agenst a wall. Her wild red

hair dangled in her face. She was a beautiful woman. Then Loki spotted her hand lay upon her obviously pregnent belly and her forehead was shining with beads of sweat. This was hopefull not what it apeared.

The woman let out a finel breath before her body finaly relaxed and her bright green eyes opened to meet with Loki's worried face.

"Your highness!" She said, her eyes widdened and her heart raced she looked back down to her belly ashamed to have him of all people see her in this state. The Prince knelt down so there were at the same level. "Darling, are you alright? Should I call a healer for you?"

Her eyes never left her struted stomach. "No, Your highness. Please leave me, I have no right to your graces." She spoke as though she was worthless a feeling the Price knew all to well.

Loki opened his mouth to speak when her back wrenched and her breathing became erratic. He quickley grabed her, his long fingers intertwined with her delicate hand. "Shhhh.. its ok, breathe. We will get through this one." She kept her gaze on her rapidly shaking chest. "Hey, look at me. Keep your eyes here. Watch... breath in... out.." She stared at his thin lips as they opened and closed with her instructions The Prince couched her through the worse contraction thus far. Her body relaxed causing her to lay back on the medal wall behind.

Loki let out that last breath he was holding. "Where is your husband?' He said pushing himself to sit beside her.

The woman firey hair dangeld in her face. Loki pushed away a log curl reviling her tears. "He's gone, he layed down his life for Asgard yesturday." She choked out. He wiped her tears and gave her a reasuring smile, remembering the one man that was brutaly murdered by Hella. "Darling, you had a noble man, and he bravery will be in this small creature. Mark my words." His hand came to reast on her tummy, and stayed there for a beat before he quickly pulled away.

Loki had felt the baby move, he had never felt somthing so private and precious.

She smiled as his eye widdend and a vail of red bush ran over his face.

"I beg you forgivness" he rushed to say as she giggled. It was the first time she had let joy fill her after her love Shiare had left this world.


	2. The sweet and the sour

Loki sat there with the woman.

He counted the minutes between each contraction.

They were about 5 minutes apart.

"I'm going to get someone to help, they are getting to close. Looks like we are having a baby tonight" he smiled at her. Worry took over her beautiful features.

"Hey, its ok. Your child will be the first born in the new Asgard." Loki soothed her.

"What's your name?" He asked relizing he hadn't found out yet.

"Yeshlynn" she winpered inbetween a contraction.

Her beauty matched her name.

Loki left and came back with a nurse maid to help with the labor.

Loki started to walk away to give the women privacy, but a hand grabed the prince before he could leave "pease stay, I can't do this alone." Her green eyes pleaded with him.

Loki gave a faint smile. He sat behind her, her back leaning agest his chest wild red hair draped over Loki's sholder as she reclined into him.

The laybor went well and within hours a stunning baby girl was born.

Loki stared at the small Asgardian.

"She's beautiful." He wispered. Yeshlynn held her daughter and smiled down at her, the babys eyes wandered to Loki and stayed on his face.

"Would you like to hold her?" She asked. Loki was nervous but he took the new born in his arms

She snuggled into his chradiling muscles letting out a small coo before drifting off to sleep.

Loki he had never even considered the thought of a family in his future but in an odd way this felt so natural and right.

He held out a finger to lightly caress her small cheek, but her little hand grabed his and held it tight.

Loki felt a smile creep over his face.

When all of a suden screams were heard from the front of the ship.

"Rejoice you are about to lay your life down for the good of univerce." Loki knew that voice it was one of Thano's minions. He felt his heatrate race, he knew what was to happen; a mass murder of the Asgardian people, along with this beautiful mother and daughter. He was not going to let this be their end.

Yeshlynn saw the panic in Loki's eyes. "Your highness?" Her voice was full of worry.

People started to run in every direction only to be chased and cought by the enemy.

Thanos. lined them up and counted every other one.

Loki looked in horror, putting the baby in her mothers arms he knelt beside her. "Darling I sware to you nothing will happen to eaither of you. Im going to find Hemdel and get you two out of here."


	3. Softened

Thanos appeared in the distanceLoki's blood ran cold. He held his breath as he tried to find Heimdall. One of Thanos minions pushed Heimdall to his knees taunting the man. His amber eyes found Loki sneaking behind the people trying to get his attention. When he was in full view he whispered to make a distraction and the man nodded. Getting back on his feet Heimdall was about to attack when a sword when straight through him. He tried to breathe, gasping he looked at Loki, his raven hair flu and he ran to kill the attacker but when the sound of Yeshlynn screaming he stopped and ran to her. "Loki! Help! Please!" she begged as her newborn was yanked from her arms. She held on to the kidnapper hitting him and begging for her child back. The man through the new mother across the room hitting the wall of the ship.

A gash appeared in her forehead blood running down her face as she tried to pull herself up. Loki ran to her he tried to help her up when she fell back to the ground. " Get my baby!" She cried "I can't get her, my leg is broken!" Loki stared into her eyes they were pleading with him. All worry and fear left as he nodded, determined to keep his promise.

He ran behind the kidnapper and stabbed him from behind. The monster started to topple over and Loki took the screaming child in his arms.

He turned around to see Thanos standing over Yeshlynn when she looked to see Loki holding her daughter, the fear in her face went away and she stared back at the murdering it on. "Do your worse." She hissed

Loki screamed "No! Stop! I know what you want, you can have it." The baby in one arm he lifted his free hand and distract appeared at the tips of his fingers.

The giant strolled over to Loki. "You have grown soft my child."

"I don't belong to you." He spat " but this does" he handed over the cube. He took it from him, crushing it and placing a stone in the gauntlet Power surged through the giant's vanes.

Loki knelt next to Yeshlynn the baby still in his arm he wiped the blood and tears from her face and out of pure adrenaline, he kissed the top of her fire red hair.

She was about to speak when her body stiffened, she breathed in. Looking done a crimson spot growing on the chest of the gown.

Panic filled her eyes Loki stopped the blood as he wrapped his arm around her and felt a cold knife plunged into her back. He held her body and she trembled.

Loki panicked and cried looking up at Thanos. "Please don't do this! You got what you came for! Leave us." He cried

The newborn whined in his one free arm.

Heimdall who lay dying prayed silently to have enough strength to get someone out of here.

Thanos started to pick up the green-eyed man by the neck. Loki held on with all his might to the child. He chocked and struggled to breathe but would not let go of the baby.

When a surge of magic flu across the ship landing on Loki. With the last of Heimdall's power, he teleported Loki. He was unsure of what realm. All he knew was that Loki was the only hope they had now.

And with that Thanos brutally murdered every Asgardian.


	4. Only Hope

As the Asgardian came down from the sky he landing on the ground creating a curator in the middle of a Midgardian park. Loki was curled in a ball after the impact. He opened his emerald eyes, he started to sit up but felt something buried in his arms. He gasped as he saw the small babe whimpering against his chest. Loki sat in the deep ditch created by the Bifrost as the reality of all that had just happened hit him.

Tears started to build in his eyes. He started to cry, his shoulders shook as his tears streamed down his face. "Heimdall you fool! You should have saved HER! You could have saved HER" He screamed in a raspy voice at the sky scaring the infinite in his arms making the girl start to cry. Loki stopped screaming shifting all his attention to the baby. "Shhhhh please don't cry little one." He soothed her. She became quiet and stared at Loki then cuddling into his armor she sighed in contentment.

Loki felt sick. This was not supposed to happen! He pulled himself out of the creator and stood in the middle of central park. It was night, the wind whipped through the trees the clouds were starting to roll in the light patter of rain started to fall. He started running to find shelter. Finding his way out of the park he went down an ally. He leaned on the brick wall he slowly let himself slide down till he hit the concrete. "Why? Heimdall, if you had enough power to send me here, you had enough to heal Yeshlynn. Or at least send her here to find help."

He bowed his head, feeling the hot tears stream down his pale cheeks to his chin. As he wiped them the tips of this fingers touched his caller. Pushing gently The bruise growing on his neck started to throbbed he quickly jerked his hand away. He felt weak and he heard himself wheeze as he tried to take in air.

The once sleeping baby awoke and started to cry. "No darling, hush now little one." He whispered. She will starve if I can't find help soon. The thought scared him. No one would take them in. It's not like people did not remember his face, the face that terrorized this city. Flicking his wrist he tried to use magic to change his appearance but he was so weak from escaping death his raven hair and armor remained even after several attempts. The newborn was screaming into his shoulder as he lightly bounced her, Hushing her breathlessly. A light danced across the bricks making Loki look over his shoulder to see where the light was coming from. Stark Tower... well the Avenger Tower now. The thought of going to the people that hated him most made him terrified but as he had no way to care for the little Asgardian they were his only hope.

Loki made his way to the door, knocking frantically on the metal. A voice came over the speaker it was obviously the man of iron. "Unless you have Chinese food, go away"

"Tony, I need your help" his voice so raspy it was unrecognizable.

Pepper Potts opened the door, covering her mouth at the sight of the god of mischief. she was about to shut the door when he stopped it with his boot. "My lady, please! She needs help." He said. Timidly she questioned him "Who needs help?" Loki moved his cape that covered the newborn. "I beg of you please." Pepper gasped seeing the infant in his arms and opened the door.

"She won't stop crying, she needs her mother's milk. I have no way to help her." He said letting his emotions take over again. Potts saw the tears form in Loki's eyes and took pity on him.

She took the child from his arms making him feel naked not clutching the only thing he had left.

His arms cradled himself as he sat on a chair and wept.

Pepper held the baby and hit a bottom on the wall to call Tony. "Tony, could you come down here for a sec."

A moment later the elevator dinged. "Mis Potts did I not say tonight was Romantic Asan Food night and ... What is reindeer games doing here?" Pepper put herself in front of Loki. "Tony he's not going to hurt us" she placed her one free hand on Loki's shoulder. Tonys' eyes fell on the newborn in her arms. "Did we have a baby?" Tony asked. "She is an Asgardian, her mother is dead, my people are all dead. Thanos killed everyone." Loki's voice broke as he tried holding back his tears.

Tony stared at him "You mean Thor is dead?"

Loki nodded

The baby in Peppers' arms started crying louder Loki immediately got up and took her from the woman. He held her close to his chest kissing the top of her head lightly.

"Hush now princess" he whisperer

Pepper smiled "I'm going to run to the store and get some baby stuff. You boys don't kill each other ok?"

Loki bounced the little girl humming an Asgardian lullaby.

Tony looked puzzled "I need a drink! You want that one I owe you?" He asked Loki. The Prince did not even look at him his eyes were on the little one he cradled.

As Tony poured some strong shot of alcohol he asked the question. "Is she yours?"

Loki looked up his eyes were red from crying.

"No, I could never be a father."


	5. Fate Worse Than Death

Loki was watching the rise and fall of the infant's chest as she slept in his arms. He had not moved for an hour. Tony did not try to talk to him, he looked worn out and about to fall asleep at any minute. His eyes would close, his head started to lean over then his raven hair would jurk back up. Loki blinked rapidly willing himself to stay awake. Tony saw such a different man in front of him. Unlike the manipulative, charming snake Loki was the last time he saw him, this Loki was scared, broken, holding the only thing he had left in the universe, a baby.

"Hey, big fella, why don't you take the guest room and sleep tonight. I can watch the kid." Tonys offer sounded too good to be true, Loki let out a youn and shook his head. "I'm fine, really." He declined

Tony was about to speak again when Pepper walked in with a box of diapers, bottles and everything the child would need for the night. "There is a crib in the car I think you boys can handle putting that together." She smiled. "Ill feed this hungry girl while you work" she laughter taking the baby from Loki's arms.

Tony drug in the huge box and put it in the guest room. The men sat on the floor and worked for hours trying to get the crib up. For being so smart the two didn't know much about furniture assembling. While they were working Loki spotted Pepper in a chair in the corner feeding the newborn. The Asgardian got up and walked over to her. "Can you teach me?" He asked shyly putting out his arms. Pepper smiled at how gently he took the little one in his arms. Pepper handed him the bottle. The child took it in her mouth and drank. The smile slowly forming on Loki's face was priceless. "You're really good with her." She complimented. His eyes never left the baby. "What's her name?" Miss Potts asked quietly Loki answered, "She doesn't have one." His heart went heavy at the thought. "The woman put her hand on Loki's shoulder. "I'm sure You'll come up to something beautiful." Loki's smile fell and he handed back the newborn "She is not mine, I have no right to bestow a name on her." The baby started crying Loki took the little one back he bounced her and hushed her. She quickly became silent and fell asleep.

Pepper walked over to the pile of bags filled with baby things. She pulled out a set of silky green men's pajamas. "Loki this will be more comfortable to sleep in that armor." Loki gave her a kind smile "Will you hold her as I change?" He asked. Pepper took her from him.

Loki went to the bathroom. Disrobing he spotted his reflection in the mirror. , his hair was a wreck, neck black and blue and eye had deep circles under them. Who was this broken man in front of him? He had lost his mother, father, brother, his people, and now he was all alone. This was what he deserved for all the wrong he had done. This was a fate worse than death.

He left the bathroom to find the baby's bed set up complete with emerald green bedding. His bed has clothes folded on it for the morning. And the baby was asleep in her PJs snuggled into Peppers' neck as she rocked her in the rocker she bought Loki.

He smiled and walked over to her "Miss Potts you have been to kind to me." He said. She got up from the chair handing Loki the sleeping infant "I'll show every thing a new parent needs to know in he morning. Wake me up at any time tonight, I'm in the room across the hall." She kissed the baby and gave Loki a hug. Loki stiffened at her touch but found himself start to relax into the hug.

"Thank you" he said as a tear escaped his eye.


	6. What's Wrong?

Loki laid the baby in her crib, tacking down the covers of his bed he climbed in. Laying so he was facing her, he watched the infant through the bars. Loki knew what it was like to be in a prison, so he let down the bars on one side. His arm stretched from his bed into the baby's. His long pale fingers lightly caressed the child's face. Soon their breathing became synced and Loki fell into a peaceful sleep.

The newborn woke up crying a few hours later startling Loki, panicking he grabbed the bottle Pepper had left on his nightstand, the baby didn't want it, she screamed harder. Loki stood to his feet and bounced her but to no avail. Worried, he laid her back in the crib and tiptoed to the hall. Gently he knocked on the door across from his. When no one answered his hand went to the doorknob opening the door as quietly as possible. The room was dark except the soft blue glow coming from Tony's chest which illuminated enough that Loki could see Pepper laying next to him. Loki lightly shook the woman. She started to stir but then snuggled back into her comforting sheets. Loki could hear the little one still crying. Worried he shook her harder "Lady Pepper?" He whispered she opened her eyes to see the tall Asgardian kelt next to her bedside. "Loki, what's wrong sweetie?" She spoke to him as if he was her son. Her drowsy voice and kind words reminded him of his mother. "I sorry to wake you, but something the matter with the baby." Pepper sat up quickly grabbing her robe the two ran back to the guest room.

"I don't know why she won't stop crying." Loki acted very worried Pepper smiled and went over to the crib. "I tried milk, she won't eat." He said starting to panic. Pepper lifted the baby up " Could you give the changing pad, a dipper, and some whips. Loki looks at her confused. He grabbed what he recognized as a diaper and hands it to her. She quietly laughed " the little box has the whips in it and the changing pad has the foxes on it." Loki fetched the items. She laid the pad on the bed making a mental note to buy a changing table in the morning. She undressed the little girl and changed her diaper. Loki watched intently hoping he could remember all the steps when he had to do this alone. Pepper looked up to see his green eyes looking over her shoulder. "hand me that teddy bear" she said pointing at a medium size pink teddy. "The bear does something?" Loki questioned. "No, but you can practice diapering and dressing this for a little." She smiled "It will help you gain confidence." He took there bear from her, grabbed another diaper and laid it on the changing pad. Pepper swayed with the little Asgardian trying to put her to sleep as she watched Loki's first attempt. He looked at the diaper confused. "There are no leg holes," he said perplexed "Please, show me again?" She sat the now sleeping baby in her crib, then showed him, slowly talking him through it. After some failed attempts he got it correct. The two smiled at each other. Pepper could see what Thor saw in his brother, He had a kind heart and Pepper was happy he came to them for help.


	7. You Think This A Game

Loki woke up the next morning, turning over he saw the empty crib. Panic filled him he ran out of the guest room and straight into Tony's. No one was there. The worry that Thanos made it to earth to find him and child made his heart pounded against his chest. Running to the elevator beads of sweat were forming on his brow. The elevator opened and Pepper emerged from behind its sliding doors. Seeing the small baby in her arms he breathed a sigh of relief. "I don't hear her cry." He said worried his keen ears were failing him. "She wasn't, " Pepper smiled "I took her from your room earlier so you could sleep in." The woman put the baby back in Loki's awaiting arms. His shaky breaths slowly went away when the infant was back curled up agents his chest. He pushed the tears away as he rocked the child.

Pepper and Loki got in the elevator and got out on the main floor. Tony was at the bar already pouring his morning concoction, the man eyed the god of mischief. "Morning sleeping beauty " Tony greeted. "Tony, I'm sorry for last night I... We had nowhere to go." Loki said worried the man of Iron would be angry "So, Thanos. Is that who made you go gaga with power the last time we saw you?" Loki bit his lip and nodded. "I should send you to prison," Tony said blankly. Loki eyes grew wide. "But. Due to too one tiny circumstance, " he eyed the baby. "You're on probation. Now don't go getting excited, I'm watching you." Loki bit his tongue, keeping his sassy remark to himself but then got to the heart of the matter. "Thank you. But you have bigger problems than myself, Thanos is coming to earth, he has two of the infinity stones already and is coming for all of them. so he can kill half of the population of the universe." Loki tried to keep calm as he rambled.

Tony was about to speak when the child started to cry. Loki bounced her and she cried into his nightshirt. "I don't know what to do. I need the help of the Avengers. "I don't know how fast news flys on Asgard, but the Avengers broke up." Loki looked at him with rage. "You think this is a game? THANOS is coming! I don't care about your little falling out! And neither will he when he snaps his fingers and destroys half of every living thing!" Tony shook his head "I can handle this myself, we don't need Steve and the rest of them." Lokis jaw clinched "You're a child" Loki hissed "You prideful piece of trash! We need all the help we can get! And if you won't get them together I will." Loki stormed off back to the guest room. Setting the baby in her crib he placed his head in his hands.

A knock on the door made him jump. Pepper walked in "I'm sorry Loki, Tony is full of pride, he won't bend and apologize to Steve." Pepper sighed looking at the floor. "Even for this." Loki walked over to her "It's not your job to apologize for him." Pepper gave a faint smile "But I'm going to try to help. These are all the Avengers numbers and there last known locations. Go get them together." She handed him a handwritten list, giving him a hug she kissed his cheek "Save us." She whispered in his ear as a tear escaped her eye. The Asgardian pulled out of the hug "How do you know I can do this." He asked. "Because you have something to live for. She needs you." Pepper paused and put her hand on her stomach "Just like mine will need me." She said quietly. Loki smiled "I'll make sure the sun will shine on you and your child." He kissed her hand then started to walk away " So, I'll see you for a baby play date in seven months?" She asked. Loki turned "Looking forward to it." He laughed, flicking his wrist he disappeared.


End file.
